


[授翻|铁虫]Stick to seed

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: “Mm，我要用精液来填满你。Tony心满意足地咕哝道，他能感受到Peter在他的话语间短暂地静止了一下。“让你变得满满的。”





	[授翻|铁虫]Stick to seed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stick To Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209512) by [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate). 



> 原作者：red_cratew  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权:  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12ce157e2

放开Peter的腿后，Tony将手伸向Peter的臀部。“Oh fuck,baby.”他咬着牙说，即将到来的高潮令他开始绷紧身体。他更加卖力地挺动他的臀部，尽可能地深深操进Peter过分紧致的后穴。

Peter刚刚到达了高潮，但他的后穴仍不断地吞吐着Tony的性器。阴茎再次填满后穴时，Peter高亢的呻吟充斥在Tony的耳间。“Yes,yes,yes.”Peter呻吟道。他放荡地向后扭腰。“Stay.”他乞求。

Peter的皮肤上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗水，当Tony按着他的肩膀亲吻时能尝到淡淡咸味。他把手伸向Peter释放过的阴茎，沿着下腹部涂抹那些射得一塌糊涂的精液，他将手指放在那里，抓住Peter猛力顶入，接着攀上高潮的顶峰。

“你想要它，是吗？”Tony说，他并没有因为交合的快感而失去理智。后穴中的性器正在缓缓软下，但仍然十分硬挺，让两人都感受到相当的快感。他的胸口靠在Peter背上，以确保他能够维持平衡。“当我进入你的时候，你就变得像个荡妇一样。”

Peter在小幅度的抽送中蠕动，他现在完全没有力气反驳Tony。男人在Peter的肩膀和颈部的曲线上落下点点碎吻，当他重新移动手臂时，两人都已经躺上床铺，他把手臂移到Peter头下，作为一个临时枕头。

Tony靠在他耳边吐气，“把你的塞子递给我，baby.”这个命令让Peter拿到床头柜上的玩具时忍不住颤抖。

Tony拿起Peter手上的玩具，他看着Peter将腿拉到胸前的样子，Tony的阴茎因为动作而滑出，带出的体液沾湿了他的阴毛。他将肛塞放入还未收拢的肉穴，推到刚刚阴茎所到达的深度。它是Peter较小的肛塞之一，适合长时间配戴。

Tony用中指尖端抚摸着底下的小红水钻。他拿起手机对着Peter的屁股拍下几张照片；当他弯腰对焦时，那颗水钻在Peter的股缝间闪闪发亮。Tony看着Peter肛塞上的金色和红色露出了自豪的笑容，这是Peter最喜欢的玩具之一。

他是完美的

他将手伸向自己的阴茎，它现在柔软的躺在他的下腹部；Tony看着Peter背部和臀部的曲线，他很漂亮，拥有令人赏心悦目的肌肉。Tony搓揉着他的阴茎，开始感觉到敏感的快感，并愉快地哼声。他再次靠近Peter，握住Peter柔软的阴茎，手指向下轻轻压着下面的两颗小球；当Peter呻吟时，他再一次向上移动手掌放在Perer的下腹部。

“Mm，我要用精液来填满你。Tony心满意足地咕哝道，他能感受到Peter在他的话语间短暂地静止了一下。“让你变得满满的。”

他说出这些字句时感到有些怪异，即使这是他理论上想要的愿望。尽管如此，他还是不能否认这些词句带给他的快感，并且看到Peter的脖子和脸因为欲望和不安全感开始泛红。

他亲吻Peter温暖的脸颊，手停留在原处。“你想要吗？”Tony问道，几天前他们才讨论完，但他仍想确定Peter的想法，这是他們第一次有足够的时间沉迷于幻想中。

Peter轻吟着，他抓住Tony的手放在自己的腹部上，就像他们能感受到那里有一个生命在成长一样，而且由两人共同创造的。“Yes,please.I want your baby.”

Tony闭上眼睛，在Peter的脖子上咬了一口，他并不习惯这样主动的Peter，但Peter的角色扮演确实满足了他的幻想，让他以一种全新的方式感到强大。他沉迷于这种平凡的家庭欲望，且清楚地知道Peter或未来的孩子对此不会受到影响——这允许了Tony得以加深他的占有欲和支配地位。

“我想把你操到腿软，直到你怀上我们的孩子。”Tony低声说道，尽管他不久前才高潮，但这并不影响他再次燃起欲火，性器再次变得硬热。“我想让你带着我们的孩子，每个人都会知道你是我的。”

Peter呜咽一声，放开Tony的手用下巴抵着他的脸亲吻他，Tony吞下Peter所发出的每一个声音，并再次将手放回Peter肚子上，搓揉他的手指。

“Please,please.”Peter恳求道。“I want your baby.”

Peter安静下来，温柔地吻着他，发出轻柔的呜呜声；Tony的嘴唇滑过Peter柔软的皮肤，然后将鼻尖埋入他的发丝。“我知道，亲爱的，所以我才要你插着塞子，这样我的精液就能留在里面，让你吃进去。”他在Peter耳旁呼气，手掌抚过Peter的肚子。我等一下继续操你，然后再射更多进去，把你灌得满满的，让你怀孕。”

“Yes.”耳旁的痒意使Peter呻吟出声。他转过身面对着Tony，双手环上他的腰。“做吧。”

Tony看着他的爱人，充溢着爱、欲望和承诺。“我愿意为你做任何事。”

 

 


End file.
